


The Rock and the Leg

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Zarkon, Alternate Universe - Normal, Alternate Universe - Revolution, F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Parents, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hawaiian Myths, Human Shay (Voltron), Kid Fic, Making Friends, Misgendering, Precious Stones, Scene Rewrite, Trans Female Character, Violence, dad jokes, making omlettes, mentions of abuse, rocks, slight angst, trans!shay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: HunayWeek2016, here we go! Will update days each day.Day 1: Sky/Stars (Future AU)Day 2: Slavery/Freedom (Revolution AU)Day 3: Balmera/Earth (Character Study)Day 4: Free Day! (Normal AU)Day 5: Crystals/Caves (Character Study)Day 6: Wonder/Innocence (No Zarkon AU)Day 7: Cooking/Family (Future Family AU)Bonus Day: Spaceships/Exploration (Scene Rewrite)





	1. Day 1: Sky/Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, I’ve shipped this for so long, I’m so glad we’re doing a week for it, FUCK YEAH! I hope you like what I do for this guys, this is only my second Fandom Event so it might not be that good, but oh well! ENJOY! Link to the legend I used is here: http://www.imiloahawaii.org/127/legend-of-makali-i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle done, Hunk decides it's about time he and Shay got some alone time.

Shay smiled as she looked to the sky she could finally see after so long. She turned to the ground where children played, hiding behind crystals and stones, laughing whenever they were found. It made her so happy to see her world at peace after more than three generations of slavery.

“Shay, look!”

Looking where Rax pointed, Shay could see a ship breaching the Balmera’s atmosphere. She would be able to recognize that ship anywhere.

“It’s the Yellow Lion!” A child cried out, pointed excitedly to the sky.

Once the Yellow Lion, the Left Leg of Voltron, landed, the mechanical cat lowered it’s mouth to the ground and out stepped one of the Defenders of the Universe, the Yellow Paladin, Hunk. By the time he touched the ground, Shay and several of her people had already reached the lion, excited to see one of their heroes once more. Even though Hunk was a regular visitor, many had missed him. Shay wasn’t ashamed to say she was one of them.

“Sir Hunk! Sir Hunk!” The children chanted in excitement.

Hunk laughed and kneeled before them, “Hey there guys, how are you all? Still fit and healthy?”

The kids all nodded their heads, giggling cheerfully.

“That’s awesome, you guys. I’m so happy you’re all doing well.” He rose to his feet and moved his eyes through the crowd, until they rested on a certain rock, “Shay!”

Shay’s smile widened as the crowd parted so Hunk and she could meet one another halfway in a sprint. Once they reached each other, they embraced, happy to see each other after so long.

“I’ve missed you so much, Shay.” Hunk whispered, face in her neck, arms around her.

“As I have missed you, Hunk.” Shay replied, chin by his ear, arms around his back.

Once the crowd parted a little, to allow the two some alone time, they pulled apart from the hug and grinned at each other.

“How have your family been?” Hunk asked, holding her hand.

“Not much has changed since last you visited.” Shay replied, interlocking their fingers, “Rax has found a partner whom he is very happy with. I think he’ll be good for him.”

“I’m glad your brother’s got a guy now.” The human chuckled, “If his taste is anything like your’s, he’ll have gotten himself a right mess.”

The Balmeran elbowed him extra lightly, “I assure you, both my taste and my brother’s taste in romantic partners is very good. I just so happened to be very lucky.”

Hunk flushed and chuckled, “You and me both then.” He perked up and looked around then, “Any idea where your family are, by the way?”

“My parents and grandma are probably in the hut and Rax is on what your people would call a date, I think?” Shay blinked, “Why do you ask?”

Hunk grinned, “It’s a surprise. And I gotta ask for their permission first.”

“You’re planning something that requires my family’s consent? But I’m not allowed to know what it is?” She checked.

He nodded, “Yeah, that’s it. I promise, it’s something you’ll love.”

Shay smiled and ever so slightly tightened her grip for a moment, letting him know what she said anyway, “I’m sure it will be.”

* * *

A while later saw Shay and Hunk climbing into the Yellow Lion’s cockpit, both a bundle of nerves and excitement.

“It’s amazing in here.” Shay looked around in awe, then spotted the pilot’s seat, “Is that where you sit?”

“Uh-huh.” Hunk replied, “I’m afraid it’s the only place to sit in the Lion, so I hope you don’t mind that we’ll be travelling with you standing up.”

“Not at all, I prefer it, honestly.” She giggled, “I would still like to know where we are going though.”

He smirked, “Sorry, Shay, but that’ll have to stay a surprise for a little while longer.”

The Balmeran pouted, “Awww…”

The human laughed and petted her arm, “It won’t take long, trust me.”

“Very well, then.” Shay sighed, then smiled, “I’ll hold you to your word.”

“Hey, have I ever let you down before?” Hunk asked, taking the pilot’s seat.

She smiled and gripped the back of the seat, eyes turned towards the Lion’s eyes, “Not once.”

* * *

A wormhole and one smooth landing later, the two of them walked out of the Yellow Lion’s mouth onto sandy grounds and an endless sky. Shay looked around for a while, spotting rocks in the distance and turned her eyes to the sky, which was dark as her cavern home without the crystal’s shine, but filled with specks of light everywhere.

“Hunk, what world is this?” Shay asked in wonder, unable to take her eyes from the sky.

Hunk smiled at her joy, “This is Planet Earth. My home.”

She gasped and turned her eyes to Hunk sharply, surprised beyond belief, “Is it truly?”

He nodded, “You bet.” The human gestured to his lion with a smile, “Wanna stargaze with me?”

The Balmeran smiled and took his hand, “I’d be delighted.

* * *

A few hours later found the two laughing in the middle of the night over the story of how Rax and his partner met, which according to Hunk sounded like something outta a romcon.

Once their laughter had calmed down, Shay smiled up at the sky, still dark but full of the stars and the moon bright enough to light the landscape, “Tell me a story of the stars.”

“Huh?” Hunk blinked.

“You once mentioned that many of your people used to tell stories based on figures and beings they saw in the stars.” She turned her head and smiled at him, “Please tell me one.”

He smiled and turned his eyes to the night sky, pointing, “Do you see the large cluster of stars above us? Can you see any particular shapes when you connect the stars in your mind?”

“Yes.” Shay assured him, “I can see… a hand, grasping a cup of some kind, with a handle.”

“Ahh, that would be the Great Bailer of Makali'i.” Hunk declared, smiling, “My parents told me the story behind that often.”

“Could you tell me?” She asked, softly.

He nodded, “Gladly.”

Hunk began, “The story starts many, many thousands of years ago, back when the Earth was still young, on the western side of the Island of Hawaii, in Kona. In this leeward village lived a frugal and malevolent chief, or ali'i. This ali'i desired to bring destruction and strife to his land, and the people and animals who resided on it.”

“He does not sound much better than the Galra.” Shay remarked.

“True that.” Hunk agreed, “To do this, he took all the food in the land; the fruits, the stems, and even the roots leaving nothing at all to eat or grow. The ali'i collected everything in a carrying net and violently swung that net into the heavens. The net of food got caught and hung stuck on the cluster of stars. His land, his people and his animals became hungry and thirsty; their stomachs rumbling with hunger. One of the villagers cried: “All the food is hanging in the stars above us. The ali'i will not return it to us. How do we stop this suffering?” But no one could answer.”

“That must have been terrible.” Shay murmured.

“Yeah, starving is not fun at all.” Hunk continued, “Not long afterward, the squeaky voice of a tiny rat was heard. “I will get our food back!” He declared, and off he went.”

“What’s a rat?” She wondered.

“A rat it a small warm-blooded creature that lives all over the world. They’re often considered pests, but in our story, the rat is a hero.” He smiled, “The tiny rat climbed the tallest of the mountains and jumped onto a rainbow that was arching over the land. He climbed higher and higher into the heavens. He made it all the way to the stars tangled in the carrying net. He began to nibble at the bottom of the net. Soon, the ropes no longer held and the food inside the bag fell, like rain, all over the land. Some was eaten, the rest replanted. The rat fell as well, and landed on a rock in Kalae, the southern-most tip of the island. It is there he lives, to this very day.”

“That’s amazing, Hunk.” She smiled.

“I like to think so, too.” He chuckled, “They say you can find the rock he landed on, with imprints of the rat’s feet. And as for the stars caught in the net, they were named after the chief, Makali'i. They’re considered very important to my people.”

“I imagine that they are.” Shay smiled, “Do you know any other stories.”

“A few.” Hunk turned his head to her, “We could end up here all night though and I’m sure your family miss you.”

“Perhaps one final story then? Before we go back?” She asked.

He smiled, “Shay, I couldn’t deny you that for the universe.”

Shay giggled and settled in for another tale.

Hunk chuckled along with her, thought for a few moments and then told one more story.

The two didn’t let go of each other’s hands for the entire night.


	2. Day 2: Slavery/Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay had only ever known a horrible life where the Galra ruled all. Then Hunk appeared and everything changed.

“Move, you filthy rock!” **  
**

SLAP!

Crying out in pain, Shay fell to the ground, whimpering as she lay there. She needed to get up, it would only get worse if she stayed, but…

Her legs wouldn’t move.

The Galra above spat on the ground by her face,”I said move.”

Shay lay in the dirt, thirsty, hungry and so, so tired…

She couldn’t get up even if she wanted to. It was going to end here. This was her final stand.

What a pitiful way to die.

She heard the Galra growl, raising his weapon-

“Leave the lady alone, asshole.”

Heads turned towards the source of the voice, which turned out to belong to a human of all things. He was large and somewhat tall, but clearly a ‘teenager’, a hormonal and young human, best known for their attitude, quick wit and rash decision making. His skin was of a very dark tone, his head covered in black, thick fur and kept out of his brown eyes using a strip of cloth obviously ripped from his prisoner rags.

Shay had never met such an intimidating human before. Or one as attractive as this one.

“What did you say, human?” The Galra demanded.

The human marched over and kneeled before Shay, “Are you hurt, miss? Do you need help getting up?”

“I was talking to you, boy!” The Galra snarled.

Shay stared at him in shock, “You should forget about me and do as that one says. The consequences are not worth it.”

“Don’t be silly, miss.” The human smiled, “You’re in trouble, that’s all that matters to me. So, are you hurt? Do you need help with standing?”

Shay gasped, “Behind you!”

The human turned around just in time to spot the Galra raising his sword to him, but not with enough time to spare to save himself-

POW! POW! POW!

-only for the Galra to get shot in the skull and sent to the ground.

All heads turned towards the source of the gunfire, only to see another human. This one was tall and lanky, but also a teenager. His skin was of a slightly lighter tone than the first human’s, as was his fur. In his hands, he held a gun bigger than his own head, coloured white, black and dark blue. He wasn’t dressed in rags like the first human, he was dressed in armour that matched his weapon. And on his shoulder was an upside down ‘V’, coloured a soft blue.

Shay gasped; she knew of this mark. This human teenager was a member of the Voltron Rebellion.

“About time you got here, Lance, I was ready to beat that guy stupid.” The first human chuckled.

The other human, Lance, snorted, “Please, you were way more worried about your new girlfriend than beating that asshat. Not surprising considering you could’ve killed him in your sleep, Hunk.”

“Haha, very funny. Are all the centuries taken care of?” The first human, Hunk, asked.

Lance nodded, “You bet, Pidge’s hacked ‘em all into showing nothing but re-run footage for the next few hours. Just took out the last of the Galra, too.”

“Great.” Hunk turned back to Shay, “Come on, up you get,” Somehow, he found the strength to reach for Shay, who knew she weighed far more than most humans would be able to even lift her arm, and threw her arm over his shoulder, supporting her entire body weight, “Now, let’s help the prisoners. The miss here will probably die if we don’t do something.”

“Gotchya. Help the rocks, I’ll go up and get Allura down here to see if she can’t help you.” With that, the human Lance sprinted off.

Hunk turned back to Shay and started walking towards one of the commander’s tents, “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Shay.” She answered, “Why did you help me? Who was that other human? What’s going on?”

“Nice to meet you, Shay, I’m Hunk. Yellow Paladin of the Voltron Rebellion, at your service.” Hunk smiled towards her, then continued towards the tents, “Helping people in trouble is what the Rebellion is all about. The other human is Lance, Blue Paladin of the Voltron Rebellion and my best friend. We’re liberating this planet from the Galra’s hold.”

“But, that’s impossible.” Shay murmured as they entered the tent, “The Galra control everything. It can’t be done.”

“Maybe not within a short time. Hell, it’ll probably take a few decades to fix what the Galra have ruined.” Hunk set her down and went to get something, “But someone needs to fight back, or the Galra will destroy everything. The kids of the future don’t deserve that.” He brought her some water, “The people of this generation don’t deserve that. I’m gonna fight back against Zarkon, until my last breath. Anything to make sure everyone get’s a taste of freedom.”

Shay lowered the cup in her hands and tilted her head, “Freedom?”

“It’s when you can do what you want when you want without Zarkon or anyone else hurting you for no reason. I was still a little guy when the Galra invaded and took over my world, but I remember what freedom is like.” Hunk stood up, strong and brave and offered Shay something she hadn’t known her entire life; hope, “And I’m going to free the entire universe from him.”

Basking in the light of this human’s belief and strength, Shay smiled and stood up as well, “I will help you, then.”

Hunk blinked, “Shay, are you sure? There’s gonna be a lot of fighting. It’s not gonna be pretty or glorious. It’s just us doing what we think is right.”

“We can’t let humans save the universe, though, you aren’t it’s only imhabitants.” Shay chuckled, “I don’t know much of your kind, but many say your bodies are rather weak and you can be quite brash. But people also speak of your kind’s undefeatable willpower and stubbornness. If anyone can lead the fight to freedom, I believe you humans should. I will gladly help in the fight for freedom of my people.”

Hunk smiled and offered her a hand, “We’d be honoured to have you, then.”

Shay smiled back and shook it, “Thank you for helping me.”

* * *

Several years later, Shay and Hunk are battling side by side, both in blood stained and chipped armour, backs against the walls, but refusing to give up, not after all that work, not after all their loses, not now, not yet, not yet-

_“GALRA! STAND DOWN!”_

Immediately, all the fighting stopped. That was the voice of Galra Prince Keith.

His face was on every monitor of the ship. It was probably on every monitor in the universe.

“ _My grandfather, first ruler of the Galra Empire, Emperor Zarkon… is dead._ ” The Prince declared. There was a beat of silence, “ _The deed was done a few mere moments ago, by a Paladin of Voltron, who now floats aimlessly in space, never to be heard of again. And as the king’s first grandson, I declare myself your new Emperor and ask that you stand down to the fighters of the Voltron Rebellion. They have saved us all._ ”

The monitor changed to a video of Zarkon himself conversing with his generals and Haggar, Keith at his side.

_“The rebels are here, sir!” One of the Generals called, “They’re on all of our ships in the vicinity and our people are losing to them!”_

_“Our power is diminishing!” Another General panicked, “If this keeps up, we don’t have enough to power Life Support and we’ll all die!”_

_“Those dirty rebels!” A third cursed._

_Zarkon’s face was impassive as he spoke, “Destroy the ships with the rebels on board.”_

_“But sir, if we do that, all of our people will be whipped out!” The same General yelled._

_“Then they were too weak to win this battle in the first place.” Zarkon declared, “Weakness is an infection. Better to cut it off, then let it spread.”_

_All the Generals look unsure of this order._

_“Are you going to crumble, men? Before your great Emperor?” Haggar demanded, “How pitiful that your Generals are such weaklings.”_

_Scowling, the Generals all prepared to set off the Self Destruct._

_Keith turned to Zarkon, eyes narrowed in fury, “Grandfather, you can’t do this! Our men who look up to us, believe in you, are on that ship! You have no right to end their lives merely because the rebels are putting up a good fight!”_

_“SILENCE!” Zarkon slapped Keith, making him fly back and hit the walls. He slumped to the ground, groaning in pain and scowling at Zarkon. The Emperor merely repeated the mantra, “If you’re so eager to help those weaklings, then go fight alongside them. Die a coward, just as your father before you.”_

_Keith scowled and spat blood on the ground._

_“Self Destruct is ready to begin, sir.” The first General declared._

_Zarkon smirked, “Begi-”_

_BOOM!_

_Lance busted through the doors, Allura, Pidge and several of the other fighters right behind him, “Voltron is here! Surrender now and you won’t die.”_

_“They’re trying to activate the Self Destruct!” Keith warned, “They’re going to take us all out!”_

_“On it!” Pidge yelled and sent their bayard straight through every single computer in the deck._

The screen went back to Keith, “ _The Paladins have saved our lives, when your own Emperor would forsake you. They didn’t even think twice about it. We are in their debt, so stand down._ ”

Reluctantly, the Galra started dropping their weapons, many clearly still in shock, others disgusted. It was a lot of mixed reactions.

“ _Help the injured, whether they rebel or ally._ ” Keith ordered, “ _There will be a lot of work for us to do after this._ ”

With that, the transmission cut off and everyone went to follow their new Emperor’s orders.

* * *

“Man, things sure have been crazy these last 15 years.” Hunk sighed happily, staring at the roof.

Curled into his side, Shay giggled, “I couldn’t agree more. It’s nice to be able to relax after all that, though.”

“You’re telling me.” He agreed, smiling.

The two of them sat in silence. Not because they had nothing to say. But rather just because they could.

They didn’t have to cry as a Galra whipped them for acting out.

They didn’t have to force their voices to be calm on a mission that was slowly turning south.

They didn’t have to act indifferent whenever one of Zarkon’s supporters mouthed them or someone close to them.

They could just be quiet.

Because they were finally free.


	3. Day 3: Balmera/Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay thinks about the Balmera and why she misses Her. Hunk thinks about Earth and his family waiting for him.

The thing Shay loved the most about the Balmera was how she could communicate with Her. She always knew where to go to get where she needed to be because the Balmera took care of her and the rest of Her children because She loved them all dearly.

The Balmera warned Shay where not to wander as a child, since the Balmera did not want even one of Her children to be injured by an accidental rock fall. The Balmera warned Shay when robots were coming so she could escape before they saw her. The Balmera warned Shay when the Galra were coming for someone.

The Balmera even told Shay when something important would happen.

The Balmera warned her something bad would happen; Rax came back from a beating from the Galra guards, eternally changed. The Balmera told her something good would happen; later that day, she grew her first horns. The Balmera told her something interesting would happen; that was the day Hunk and Coran first landed on the Balmera.

While she could still communicate with the planets she visited, none of them felt quite like the Balmera did; She felt like a Great Grandmother, protective and strong despite Her old age.

Shay would always love the Balmera most.

* * *

The thing Hunk missed the most about Earth was his family. They had been so supportive about him going to the Garrison, they knew it was something he wanted with all his heart, but leaving them had been hard.

Leaving his Papa behind was difficult. His Papa taught him how to repair a toy car, then a real one and Hunk’s love for engineering sprung from there. He would fix his Papa’s tools sometimes and they’d work together to tinker with the old TV to see if they couldn’t make it better. They talked about making a car, though they didn’t have the money to get the parts.

Leaving his Dad was pretty hard on him, too. His Dad was the one who taught him how to cook and helped him feel okay whenever he got bullied for being too nice to the other kids or because he was fat. His Dad was the one who encouraged Hunk the most with breaking the gender binary and being himself. His Dad had broken the binary a lot as a youngster (still broke it now) and was pretty determined to show Hunk how much fun it could be.

Leaving his sister, Juliet, was the worst though. She was just 10 and still so innocent. She was one of the bravest people he knew, alongside Lance and Shiro. Juliet was going through so much when he left for the Garrison; between the dysphoria and mocking from the other kids in school, she needed her big brother and Hunk felt guilty about leaving her.

But they’d all said it was where he should be and not to worry about them, so he went. He talked to them in a group chat online every day and skyped once a week. He told them all about Pidge and Lance and he was so excited when he heard he was getting another little sibling, he was grinning for days, not even Iverson could bring him down.

Hunk often wondered how they were doing without him.


	4. Day 4: Normal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay got a bit of hate at the gym earlier, so Hunk did what any good boyfriend would do; comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I thought of Human!Shay, I then thought of Trans!Shay, so here we go.

Hunk was surprised to see Shay still in her gym clothes when he came into their room that evening. Gym ended hours ago and Shay often complained that she hated being sweaty after a day there. To see her like this was unusual.

“Shay? Is everything okay?” Hunk called softly.

Shay blinked at him in surprise, then offered a tiny but still forced smile, “Hi Hunk. Everything’s fine.”

“Really?” Hunk asked, eyebrow raised, “You look like someone said something rotten to you.”

‘Something rotten’ was their little code word for ‘transphobic stuff/misgendering’. And it looked like Hunk hit the nail on the head when he spotted Shay flinch then stare at the mirror again.

She stayed quiet, reluctant to talk.

Hunk allowed her the silence, giving her time to talk when she wanted to. It wasn’t long.

“I’m too muscular for a girl.” Shay whimpered, looking at her strong, gorgeous arms in distaste, “But I don’t want to stop working out, it’s fun. Today, a new kid at the gym thought I was a guy when I was heading for the girls’ locker room and tried to stop me. It nearly ended in a fight until Rax showed up and assured the new kid that I was a girl, not a pervert. Still, I… I just wanted to get out of there after that.”

Hunk smiled sadly; he was pissed and would ask Rax who that kid was. But later. Shay needed him now.

“That kid’s a dick then, it’s not his business which changing rooms you use. You’re a beautiful girl, Shay and you belong in the girl’s lockers as much as any other girl in there.” He smirked as Shay blushed while turning to him, “That guy must be blind if he thought you were a guy; you’re way too cute to be a guy.”

“Sp-speak for yourself, Hunk!” Shay huffed, turning around, “You-you’re adorable.”

Now Hunk was blushing, “Still, you’re girl-cute. I’m chubby-cute. There’s a difference and trust me, you are the walking definition of girl-cute.”

Again, Shay blushed as she turned around, but she was smiling a little bit now, “Thanks, Hunk.”

He smiled back, “Any time, Shay. Hey, Allura invited us for dinner a bit earlier today, you wanna go?”

Eyes brightening, Shay nodded, “Let me get ready.”

“Sure thing, Shay.” Hunk walked over and gave her cheek a quick peck, whispering, “For the record, I actually find it kinda hot that you can pick me up with those gorgeous, strong arms.”

“Hu-Hunk!” Shay whined, face cherry coloured, “I swear, if you keep doing that, my face is going to be burnt right off!”

“Nah, my compliments won’t take your face off.” He assured her, grinning.

“Well it sure feels like it sometimes.” She pouted.

Hunk chuckled and left the room to give her some privacy, then went to call Allura to let her know they were dropping by since Shay probably needed some girl buddy time. Allura understood completely and said she’d have the place ready by the time they arrived.


	5. Day 5: Crystals/Caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay and Hunk compare each other to rocks from Earth.

After finding out about Earth’s precious stones, Shay became highly fascinated with them. They were all so interesting and they all had these incredible healing powers that she didn’t even think were possible. Hunk was very helpful when she started researching them too.

But the stone she found she liked best was Citrine.

Natural Citrine is a rarity on Earth, a crystal from the Quartz family and found in Brazil, Zambia and Congo. The Element it is associated with is Fire, while it’s name comes from a bitter fruit on Earth of the same colour. Citrine is warming, comforting and energising like the sun;a stone of joy! It encourages creativity independence and a desire to move forward. Citrine is also mood lifting.

It reminded her of Hunk.

Hunk in the armour of the Yellow Paladin, yellow like Citrine. Hunk with his gentle nature and kind smile that felt as warm as the first rays of a sun. Hunk and the Yellow Lion, the strong and steadfast Left Leg of Voltron, helping the team move forward. Hunk with his creative nature and fighting so the entire universe could be free and independent of the Galra. Hunk, a one in a million, with his heart larger than lions and stronger than giants.

In a way, Hunk was Citrine. At least to Shay he was.

* * *

Hunk was thrilled when he finally took Shay to Earth and showed her all the wonders it had to offer from french fries to volcanos. He wasn’t surprised she became so enthralled with crystals and precious stones either, the guys did tease him about dating a rock. Brushing up on his crystals helped him realize which one Shay reminded him of most.

She was definitely Dioptase.

Dioptase is extraordinarily bright green in colour, often mistaken for emerald. Just the sight of it can lift the spirits. It’s balancing, detoxifying, and stimulates the immune system, encouraging others to embrace their health fully and continue to heal. It can alleviate headache, nausea and aid in pain relief. Spiritually, it clears the Heart, allowing people to feel love and compassion on the highest level, even for their enemies. It was pretty powerful, too.

After Allura healed the Balmera, there was still a lot to be done and whenever he visited, Shay was definitely the one in charge of the other Balmerans, helping them figure out where best it was to create shelters and how to get rid of the Galra’s technology that was still hurting the Balmera. It was as if she naturally could sense what was the right course of action to take. Just seeing her made him happy. She was pretty compassionate too towards the Galra in the Resistance, despite Rax’s insistence that she was too caring. But be warned, you get on her bad side and she will go nuts on you, she was probably as strong as Allura.

If anything reminded him of Shay, it would be Dioptase.


	6. Day 6: Wonder/Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Hunk gets separated from his class during the school field trip to a Balmera. Luckily one of the locals is very nice and very cute.

8-year-old Hunk stared all around the cave in wonder. It was incredible. All those crystals jutting straight out of the wall.

“As you can see, a healthy Balmera creates many healthy crystals.” Their guide droned on, “Don’t touch them though, she might get offended.”

A couple people giggled at that, but Hunk was lost in all the incredible energy he felt from the crystals. The second he stepped foot on the Balmera, he could feel it was alive, but now deep within it’s cave system, surrounded by the crystals it created…

It was as if he could hear her breathing. He could feel her heart-beat. The Balmera was alive, no denying it. And she was letting them all visit her inner-most sanctions, trusting them not to hurt her…

“Thank you, Balmera, for letting us in.” Hunk smiled at the crystal, giggling to himself, “You’re amazing.”

“Are you lost?”

Hunk turns around in surprise and finds himself blushing when he notices the prettiest girl he’s ever seen standing next to him, smiling at him gently. 

Her skin was a dark, flint-coloured green, her jaw and head dotted with short, dark-brown horns. Her head was covered in this pale burgundy substance that imitated hair, tied off in the back as a short braid with two sort of spikes on the sides of her head, each spike having a hoop run through it. She wore a ratty and faded green dress with yellow markings and a dark green belt. Her ankles were wrapped in bandages and she had a short tail. Her hand had three fingers and a thumb, while her feet had two elongated toes.

He didn’t know what species she was, but she was the prettiest alien he’d ever seen.

“Hello?” The girl called.

Hunk blinked and came back to himself, still pink in the cheeks, “Sorry, I got distracted then. Did you say something?”

The girl giggled and Hunk swore he heard bells ringing, “I said, ‘are you lost’?”

“Uhhh,” Hunk looked around and sure enough, the class had left him behind. Again, “I think so.”

She smiled and offered him her hand, “It’s okay, I’ll take you out of the caves. I know them well.”

Hunk smiled and took her hand, “Thanks. I’m Hunk, a human visiting from Mars. What’s your name?”

“I’m Shay, a local Balmeran.” She smiled as she lead him through the tunnels, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hunk.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Hunk stated, smiling fondly at Shay.

It was a wonderful name for the prettiest person in the universe, that’s for sure.

* * *

“So, you've lived on the Balmera your whole life?” Hunk asked, eyes alight with wonder.

It made 8-year-old Shay feel kinda special to know she had this adorable boy’s attention, “Yep. My parents hatched me from my egg a few tunnels away from the ones used by tourists.”

“That’s incredible, Shay!” Hunk giggled, “I bet you’ve met species from all over the Universe.”

“Actually, you’re the first person I’ve met who wasn’t an Altean or a Galra.” Shay admitted.

Hunk blinked, “How come?”

“My family don’t like it when I go off on my own because they think I’ll get taken away or something, so I don’t get to meet a lot of other people. Well other than Allura and Keith.” Shay explained.

“Who are Allura and Keith?” Hunk asked.

“My parents always help out King Alfor of Altea when he comes to perform the energy regeneration ceremonies on the Balmera to harness her crystals, so I often end up keeping Princess Allura company. She’s a really nice person, she’ll make a great Queen one day.” Shay smiled fondly, “Prince Keith of the Galra comes here a lot since the only reason the Balmera is even alive today is because his people worked so hard to correct Zarkon’s errors. Even though everyone thinks he’s mean, he’s actually really sweet once you get to know him. He’ll be a great Emperor one day.”

“That’s really cool, Shay, no that’s amazing!” Hunk’s eyes sparked like the crystals and Shay was nearly lost in them, “Do you think if I come back I’ll get to meet them one day?”

“Maybe.” Shay giggled, “Allura has a younger brother named Lance who I think would really like you. He always complains that he doesn’t have any guy friends.”

“I sure hope he does!” Hunk smiled and then his eyes turned forwards and he pointed, “Shay, I think I see the outside!”

Shay turned her head and sure enough, they’d reached the exit. They emerged from the hole in the ground and looked around.

“I think we’re right by the transportation docs.” Shay pointed to a hill not far from them, “They should be right there.”

“Okay!” Hunk giggled again and turned around to smile at Shay, blushing, “Thanks Shay, for helping me out.”

Shay smiled too, tail curling a little, “No problem, Hunk. It was a lot of fun meeting you.”

“Will I get to see you again?” Hunk asked, hesitant and fearful.

Shay nodded, determined, “I’m sure we’ll meet again someday.”

With that, the two parted.


	7. Day 7: Cooking/Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suana, Hunk and Shay's daughter, is very independent and eager to learn. So Hunk teaches her how to make an omelette.

“Dad, I’m hungry!” Suana whined.

Hunk smiled, “Hi hungry, I’m Dad.”

“Why must you be this way?” Suana sweat dropped, then grew a bit serious, “Seriously, though, I’m hungry.”

“You can help me with dinner if you want. Or I can help you make a little snack.” Hunk offered.

She smiled, “I wanna learn how to make an omelette.”

Hunk’s eyes widened. Shay choked on her coffee.

Suana blinked.

“What’s the issue?” She asked.

Hunk, at a loss for words, turned to his wife, “Uhh…”

“Nothing.” Shay dismissed, smiling, “Go ahead and show her, Hunk.”

“Oh-okay.” He smiled a bit shakily and took his daughter’s hand, “Let’s make an omelette.”

“YAY!” Suana cheered, then giggled.

After his daughter grabbed a stepping stool to give her a few inches of height and Hunk had grabbed all the equipment, he placed in front of her three eggs, a jug and a whisk.

“First thing’s first is I gotta turn on the grill and the stove to heat it up, so they’ll be ready for the omelette. Also gotta put oil in the frying pan. In the meantime though, you can crack the eggs and whisk them together. Do it fast and do it well, kiddo.” Hunk patted her on the shoulder and went to do his own tasks.

“Got it, Dad!” Suana saluted.

He chuckled as he heard her start to break the eggs, muttering Balmeran curses her Uncle Rax had taught her (much to Shay’s dismay) whenever an egg shell entered the mixture. He heard her beginning to whisk, humming to herself cheerfully.

Once he’d set up the heat things, he kept an eye on her whisking. She was doing a pretty good job of it.

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” Hunk pulled out the milk, “Now, just add a splash of milk,” Hunk did so, “and poor everything in the jug into the pan and I’ll take it from here. Do you want cheese or anything in it?”

Suana giggled, “I love cheese. Let’s do it!”

“Okay then, start grating it and don’t stop until I call you over.” Hunk ordered.

“Okay, Paps!” She grabbed her stool and brought it to the fridge to get the cheese, then she grabbed the grater from another cupboard and went to work.

Keeping one eye on the omelette and another on his daughter, Hunk bit back against the worry in his mind. Sure, his Papa was such a bad cook, he ruined toast, but surely Suana wouldn’t inherit her grandfather’s horrible skills. Hunk certainly hadn’t.

“Okay, Suana, take a look.” Hunk waved her over and once she was at his side, on her stool, he pointed at the lumps forming in the mixture, “See how it’s starting to go lumpy in places? That’s when you add the cheese.”

“I got it right here, Dad.” Suana dumped everything on the chopping board into the frying pan.

Hunk nodded in approval and took the frying pan off the stove, “Now I’m gonna put it in the grill and we just gotta watch it now.”

“Can I have baked beans with it?” Suana asked.

“Go ahead.” Hunk nodded.

As she went about preparing some beans, Hunk watched her omelette for her and felt himself smiling. Suana was turning into such an independent young one, but she wasn’t afraid to ask for help.

He was proud of the child he and Shay had raised.


	8. Day 8: Spaceship/Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk tries to get the shuttle to work while Shay talks about her life with him.

Hunk could feel Shay’s eyes on him as he tinkered with the ship, doing what he could to repair it. Turns out things weren’t that bad, some of the wires were just a bit shoot. He’d gone through the shuttle’s supplies earlier and he knew there were some spare parts he could use to fix it. As soon as they had the crystal, they were ready to go.

“Tell me,” Shay spoke up suddenly, “what is the sky like?”

“The sky?” Her voice sounded so wondrous and awe-struck, as if she was asking about a fantastical myth, he almost thought, “You seriously have never even seen the sky?”

Shay took the hand from her face away, a sad frown on her lips and eyes to match, “No.” Then she started to smile, “But at night,” Shay brought her whole body into the rock she was standing on, “I sneak up,” she jumped into the ship, “as high as I dare,” Shay sat down and stared in front of her, “trying to imagine what it is like.” Shay lowered her head with a frown, “Oh, lucky are you,” she turned her head towards him, “to fly in this machine,” Shay swept her hand over the ship, “to worlds far from here.”

Shay sounded so amazed and cheerful. It made Hunk feel guilty for every time he ever threw up in a engine box.

“Well,” Shay turned her head to him and he offered her a smile, “it doesn’t have to be like this. You can be free, too.”

Shay tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, stumbling over the word’s pronunciation, “Free?”

“Yeah, free. It means,” Hunk repeated as she sat back on her original rock, “you can go where you want, be what you want, do what you want, no Galra masters to tell you what to do.”

She raised a hand to her face, fingers and thumb curling in, confusion on her face, “It makes no sense.” Shay opened her hand and lowered it, palm up, “Zarkon controls everything.”

This time Hunk felt his smile was a lot more confident, “Nope, now things are changing.” He folded his arms, “Have you heard of Voltron?”

Shay seemed pretty bewildered by the suggestion, “A child’s tale?”

Hunk frowned, face scrunching up, “It’s real.” He relaxed his face and gestured to himself with his thumb; it was hardly Shay’s fault everyone thought Voltron was a myth or something, “I’m one of the Paladins.” Hunk folded his arms again, “And Voltron is going to defeat Zarkon.”

Shay’s eyebrows rose, her face full of shock as she whispered, “You are?”

As if just suggesting such a thing would get her into trouble. As if thinking of freedom would have something worst than enslavement forced upon Shay or someone she loved.

It was then that Rax showed up and called Shay over with a hiss of how the cavern was their home and how that will never change.

Shay walked away, her head lowered and looking for all the world like she knew her brother was right but wished with all her heart he wasn’t.

Then and there Hunk made a decision.

He was going to free Shay and the rest of the Balmeras. He was a Paladin of Voltron, the Yellow Paladin of the Yellow Lion. He was the Left Leg of the team and he was going to put that position to good use with kicking Zarkon’s probably furry butt.

Then he’d take Shay to Earth. To Arus. And wherever else she wanted to go in the universe. Hey, maybe they’d even explore all of it together.

She deserved to see it. Shay deserved to be free.


End file.
